


Happy birthday

by Azulz



Category: Code Geass
Genre: 155w, Birthday Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Lelouch is alive, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Feliz cumpleaños, Lelouch —dijo Suzaku tranquilamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Geassverso y sus personajes son de Sunrise y las CLAMP.
> 
> Este fic lo hice para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lelouch. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lelouch! :D

Están en la cabaña que hace mucho tiempo le perteneció a él, el príncipe exiliado de Britannia, y a C.C. La inmortal se había ido, seguramente a buscar algo para dejar de aburrirse, ya que la vida sin guerra, sin armas y sin muerte era monótona y aburrida.

Suzaku se acerca a él y lo abraza desde atrás. Pone su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro y sonríe. Le susurra unas palabras al oído, llenas de felicidad silenciosa y promesas frágiles de un futuro sencillo y sin guerra ni muerte como antes.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lelouch.

El britannian honorario le da un suave beso en la mejilla y se aleja, con sus ojos verdes llenos de alegría y, a la vez, tranquilidad.

Lelouch no puede hacer nada más que sonreír y seguir sintiendo, en su mente, la dulce calidez de los labios de su novio sobre su piel.


End file.
